Fievel Hood
Fievel Hood is Stephen Druschke's Second Movie Spoof of "Robin Hood" It appeared on YouTube on October 2, 2013. ''Cast: *Robin Hood - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Little John - Tony Toponi (An American Tail)'' *''Maid Marian - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Prince John - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''Sir Hiss - T.R. Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''Sheriff of Nottingham - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail)'' *''Friar Tuck - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)'' *''Alan-A-Dale - Jose Carioca (Salodos Amigos)'' *''Lady Kluck - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Trigger - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Nutsy - Batso (Happily Ever After)'' *''Otto - Rex (Toy Story)'' *''Skippy Rabbit - Roo (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Sis Rabbit - Marie (The Aristocats)'' *''Tagalong Rabbit - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2)'' *''Mother Rabbit - Duchess (The Aristocats)'' *''Toby Turtle - Kitten Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Captain of the Guards - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Father Sexton - Bernard (The Rescuers)'' *''Mother Church Mouse - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)'' *''Prince John's Thugs - Cat R. Waul's Thugs (An American Tail II:Fievel Goes West)'' *''Sheriff's Thugs - Warren T. Rat's Thugs (An American Tail)'' *''King Richard - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''People of Nottingham - Various Animals'' *''Robin Hood disguised as Fortune Teller - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Little John disguised as Fortune Teller - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Robin Hood disguised as a Legged Stork - Aracuan Bird (The Three Caballeros)'' *''Little John disguised as Sir Reginald - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Robin Hood disguised as Old Man - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH)'' ''Chapters: *Fievel Hood Part 1 - Main Title'' *''Fievel Hood Part 2 - "Oo-De-Lally"/Cat R. Waul'' *''Fievel Hood Part 3 - The Fortune Tellers/Robbing Cat R. Waul'' *''Fievel Hood Part 4 - Warren T. Rat/Roo's Birthday Present (Remake)'' *''Fievel Hood Part 5 - Roo meets Olivia'' *''Fievel Hood Part 6 - Thought Love'' *''Fievel Hood Part 7 - Archery Tournament'' *''Fievel Hood Part 8 - Fievel's Been Seized/The Attack'' *''Fievel Hood Part 9 - "Love"/"The Phony King of England"'' *''Fievel Hood Part 10 - "Not in Nottingham"/At Jiminy Cricket's Church (Remake)'' *''Fievel Hood Part 11 - Cat Waul's idea about Jiminy/Warren T. Rat meets Mr. Ages'' *''Fievel Hood Part 12 - Jailbreak/Fievel Gets All The Taxes/The Big Chase'' *''Fievel Hood Part 13 - Fievel and Olivia Got Married/The Happy Ending ("Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise))'' *''Fievel Hood Part 14 - Credits/"Love" (Reprise) (Remake)'' ''Movie Used: *Robin Hood (1973)'' ''Clips from Films: *An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail ll: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''An American Tail lll: The Treasure of Manhatten Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''Saludos Amigos (1943)'' *''The Three Caballeros (1945)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pooh's Big Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''The Aristocats (1973)'' *''The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''Rock-A-Doodle (1991)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''Happily Ever After (1993)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' *''Clown of the Jugle (1947)'' *''Melody Time (1948)'' *''Toy Story (1995)'' *''Toy Story 2 (1999)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988)'' *''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983)'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''Happy Tree Friends (2005)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' ''Voices: *Brian Bedford'' *''Phil Harris'' *''Peter Ustinov'' *''Terry-Thomas'' *''Roger Miller'' *''Pat Buttram'' *''Andy Devine'' *''Monica Evans'' *''Carole Shelley'' *''Billy Whitaker'' *''Dori Whitaker'' *''Dana Laurita'' *''Richie Sanders'' *''James Pat O'Malley'' *''John Fiedler'' *''Barbara Luddy'' *''George Lindsey'' *''Ken Curtis'' *''Candy Candido'' *''Phillip Glasser'' *''Thomas Dekker'' *''Pat Musick'' *''John Cleese'' *''Jon Lovitz'' *''José Oliveira'' *''Cliff Edwards'' *''Nikita Hopskins'' *''Clint Howard'' *''Liz English'' *''Michelle Horn'' *''Toby Scott Ganger'' *''Lacey Chabert'' *''Elizabeth Hartman'' *''Hermione Baddeley'' *''Arthur Malet'' *''Pinto Colvig'' *''Dom Deluise'' *''Kenn Navarro'' *''Nica Lorber'' *''Hal Smith'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Ken Sansom'' *''Michael Gough'' *''Rosie O'Donnell'' *''Erik von Detten'' *''Jason Marsden'' *''James MacDonald'' *''Wallace Shawn'' *''Eva Gabor'' *''Gary Dubin'' *''Dean Clark'' *''John Kassir'' *''Sherman Howard'' ''Audio Used: *The Black Cauldron (1985)'' ''Dedicated To: *Brian Bedford'' *''Roger Miller'' *''Phill Harris'' *''Monica Evans'' ''Special Thanks: *Nikkdisneylover8390'' *''Nixcorr26'' *''TheBeckster1000'' *''Princess Rapunzel'' *''The Girls Team'' *''MisterCartoonMovie'' *''SuperDisneyFan15'' ''Music Used: *"Love" Proformed by: Nancy Adams'' ''Directed by: *Stephen Druschke'' Trivia: * This is the second movie-spoof of Stephen Druschke Films and the first to use Amblimation Logo in the credits. * Robin Hood was released on home video in 1998 as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection, the same year An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island was released. * Both The Tigger Movie and An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster were released in 2000, the same year Robin Hood was re-released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection. * This is Olivia Flaversham, Fievel Mousekewitz, and Tony Toponi's debut in their spoof. * Saludos Amigos, Toy Story, The Aristocats, Pinocchio, The Three Caballeros, Melody Time, The Rescuers Down Under, and Robin Hood were all released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection in 2000. Gallery: Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|''Fievel Mousekewitz as Robin Hood'' Tony Toponi.jpg|''Tony Toponi as Little John'' Olivia Flaversham.jpg|''Olivia Flaversham as Maid Marian'' Car R Waul.png|''Cat R. Waul as Prince John'' T-R-Chula.png|''T.R. Chula as Sir Hiss'' Warren T. Rat-0.jpg|''Warren T. Rat as the Sheriff of Nottingham'' Jiminy cricket disney.png|''Jiminy Cricket as Friar Tuck'' three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|''Jose Carioca as Alan-A-Dale'' Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|''Tanya Mousekewitz as Lady Kluck'' Fidget.jpg|''Fidget as Trigger'' Batso.png|''Batso as Nutsy'' Rex toy story.png|''Rex as Otto'' tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2227.jpg|''Roo as Skippy Rabbit'' Marie.jpg|''Marie as Sis Rabbit'' Kiara (Young).jpg|''Kiara as Tagalong Rabbit'' Duchess (The Aristocats).jpg|''Duchess as Mother Rabbit'' Edmond.png|''Kitten Edmond as Toby Turtle'' Ratigan.jpg|''Ratigan as the Captain of the Guards'' Bernard.png|''Bernard as Father Sexton'' Miss Bianca.png|''Miss Bianca as Mother Church Mouse'' Basil.jpg|''Basil of Baker Street as King Richard'' Mrs. Brisby.jpg|''Mrs. Brisby as Robin Hood Disguised as a Fortune Teller'' Auntie Shrew.png|''Auntie Shrew as Little John Disguised as a Fortune Teller'' The Aracun Bird.jpg|''The Aracuan Bird as Robin Hood Disguised as a Legged Stork'' Jeremy the Crow.jpg|''Jeremy as Little John Disguised as Sir Reginald'' Mr. Ages.png|''Mr. Ages as Robin Hood Disguised as an Old Man'' Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies